Igne Natura Renovatur Integra
by Flammenschwert
Summary: Just a bunch of One-Shots about our lovely bishi boys at the Rozen Cruez Orden. Please leave reviews!
1. A puppet and his master

Bitchenspieler here to present my latest story: Igna Renovatur Natura Integra!

As I'm sure you've guessed that's the motto of the Rozen Cruez Orden...I thought it a fitting title... Please do forgive me if any characters seem ooc for this is my first time writing a TB fic.

Disclaimer: Me no own...Me cry... T_T

* * *

It was a cold night and it was raining, which made it that much worse. The Rozen Cruez Orden was quiet as they had nothing to do, since the weather had halted their plans for the day. They didn't mind though since it was nice to have a day off every now and then. Most had retreated to their rooms to rest... But sleep didn't come easily to all. A certain Baron was finding that sleep did not want to grace him this night, so he settled for some wine and staring out the window of his room. Radu Barvon watched as the rain pattered against the window almost in a mesmerized state, like he saw some shape in the way the rain hit the window. As he watched the rain it made him wonder... What did the others think of the rain? A strange question to think, but he thought it nonetheless. As he pondered this his mind drifted off to his 'Master' Dietrich von Lohengrin. He despised that terran more than anyone could comprehend and it was an insult to him to have to even consider him, his Master.

"He's just a damn brat..." Radu said aloud

And almost as if summoned by the mere thought of him, Dietrich appeared in the doorway to Radu's room... Now he regretted not closing and locking the door.

"Now that's not very nice, Flamberg" Dietrich said in a voice filled with fake hurt.

Startled Radu quickly stood from the chair he was sitting at and glared at his unwelcome visitor, "What the hell do you want?" Radu said with venom in his voice.

"I was bored so I thought I'd pay my favorite puppet a visit." Dietrich smiled.

That smile...Every time Radu saw he felt an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

"Not that I need to explain myself to you." Dietrich continued.

"Well I don't want to speak with you so go away!" Radu sat back down and stared out the window again, in attempts to ignore the Puppet Master.

"What if I don't want to go away?"

Radu said nothing, hoping that Dietrich would get bored again and leave him alone. But instead Dietrich walked over to Radu and sat in his lap, "Entertain me." Dietrich said in a childish voice, not liking the fact he was being ignored.

"No." Was all Radu said.

Dietrich pouted and pulled on Radu's hair, "I order you to entertain me!"

Radu hated when Dietrich got like this, for it was near impossible to, not only ignore him but to get rid of him... Of course that didn't stop Radu from trying.

"Don't ignore me Radu!" Dietrich half-shouted as he pulled even harder on Radu's hair, "I gave you an order!"

Radu sighed and then it hit him...The one way he could get rid of Dietrich...It was a stretch but he was willing to try anything at this point. So Radu held onto Dietrich and stood up, tossing Dietrich over his shoulder and carrying him out of the room.

"What? Where are we going?" Dietrich asked confused, for Radu has never done something like this before.

"You wanted me to entertain you, right?" Radu said as he carried Di down the hall.

"...Wait... You're really gonna do it?

"Sure why not?" Radu stood in front of a door and knocked on it.

A 'come in' could be heard from inside the room and Radu entered.

"Isn't this..?" Dietrich thought as they entered the room.

Isaak looked up from the book he was reading, "Yes? What do you need?"

"Why're we in Isaak's study?" Dietrich asked Radu, who, without saying anything, put Dietrich down and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Both Isaak and Dietrich stared at the door for a moment wondering what the hell just happened. Then Dietrich looked at Isaak and any previous thoughts disappeared and he pounced on Isaak and began to barrage him with questions.

Isaak sighed a heavy sigh and finally realized what Radu had done... Dumping Dietrich on him... Smart...And Radu would pay for it later.

* * *

Bitchenspieler: Well there's the first one-shot...Crappy I know... Anyways please leave a review! And I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	2. Silly Magus

Bitchenspieler here again! Welcome to the second chapter of Igne Renovatur Natura Integra!

This chapter is dedicated to my Uncle who is a huge Isaak fan! *Insert applause here*

So enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... Though I would love to own Radu! ;D

* * *

Isaak Ferdnand von Kampfer was walking down one of the many halls in the Orden when he heard something interesting... Something inside Dietrich's room. Isaak moved closer to the door to investigate the peculiar sounds.

"A-Ah! Radu! That's too rough!" Dietrich's voice could be heard from inside the room.

"Well if you stopped squirming around it wouldn't be so rough." Radu replied.

At this, Isaak raised an eyebrow, "What on earth are they doing in there?" The Magus thought, pressing his ear to the door so he could hear better.

"Stop moving so fast! It stings!" Dietrich complained.

"You'll get use to it so stop whining." Radu said back.

"But it hurts!"

The bed in the room creaked, as if Dietrich was pulling, or at least trying to pull away.

"Radu isn't...Forcing Dietrich into anything is he?" Isaak thought, "Because if he is there will be hell to pay."

Isaak had always viewed Dietrich like a son of sorts, so he was somewhat protective of the young terran and he had never approved of the way Radu spoke and acted towards Dietrich.

"Stop complaining you big baby. It couldn't hurt that much" Radu said in an uncaring voice.

Then, almost as if to contradict Radu, Dietrich cried out like he was being murderd.

Isaak heard the scream and his mind instantly started to think of all the inappropriate things Radu could be doing to his protege. Suddenly filled with rage, Isaak kicked the door down, completely knocking it off its hinges.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" Isaak said enraged.

The two teens in the room were so suprised by the sudden intrusion that Dietrich nearly fell off the bed and Radu dropped the antiseptic he was using to clean a wound on Dietrich's arm.

Isaak looked from Dietrich to Radu to the wound and to the spilled antiseptic, finally coming to the conclusion that this situation was decidedly embarassing.

"Is something wrong, Isaak?" Dietrich asked.

Isaak cleared his throat and stood straight, "No, it's nothing. Do pardon the intrusion." And with that he turned and quickly left.

After staring at the empty doorway and the broken door, Dietrich turned to Radu with mischievious grin on his face, "Hey. Wanna do it?"

Radu stared at his supierior for a moment before speaking, "You do realize that your door is broken and anyone could walk by and see us, right?"

"Yes, but the thought of getting caught only makes it that more thrilling, don't you think?"

Radu sighed,"Sure, why not..."

And the two shared a very intimate night together.

* * *

Bitchenspieler: Otay that's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! See you all in the next chapter!


End file.
